To Recognize the Difference
by aeskis
Summary: SO not a Cherik fic. Starts off as though it could be fluffy and cuddly, but Charles takes Erik's love confession in a different direction. If I haven't mentioned this, I am SO FURIOUS at Erik and his admittedly predictable douchebaggery in DoFP. So I wanted to address the serious issues on Charles' behalf, if Charles had, you know, an unbroken backbone. Please review!


They're arguing, again. The situation is inevitable, but Erik wishes Charles would just be reasonable. The humans won't stop persecuting the mutants as long as the former exists-and Charles just goes on acting like he can solve the world's problems with kindness.

Except, this isn't really an argument. An argument takes two, and Charles begins the discussion by preempting Erik's strongly worded assertions, and after, as usual, it becomes clear that neither of them will concede, and Erik continues pointing out what he thinks, blatantly ignores him.

God, Erik loves him. Charles' incredible stubbornness, his adherence to his sense of principles, is unbelievably admirable. Even when Erik wants to throw things at him to get his attention.

"I love you," Erik says candidly.

Charles doesn't stop scribbling. "Oh?"

Erik blinks. "I'm in love with you," he tries again.

"I commend you on your good taste. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to run a school."

"But-but," Erik says helplessly, spreading his hands. "Don't you care?"

Charles finally puts down his pen and pins him with a stare. "Should I?"

"Well, yes."

"Well, I don't. In fact, it would be difficult for me to care less."

"Why?" Erik demands.

"Erik, I saved you from killing yourself with your own obstinacy. You left me stranded on a beach, back broken, and took the only mode of transportation available. I'd say you demonstrated your affections quite obviously, and I decline to accept them.."

"Charles, I said I'm sorry."

"That's very generous of you," Charles says blandly. "I'm overwhelmed with gratitude." He deliberately pauses, then says flatly, "That you say you care about me in no way obligates me to return your feelings."

Erik takes a deep breath. "You know what I think?"

"I do. But I sense you're about to tell me anyway." Charles frowns as he goes back to his work, tapping his pen against the desk.

"I think you're frightened, and that being angry with me doesn't preclude a relationship between us."

"And I think you're in denial. But, predictably, I see we're not going to peacefully resolve the matter. Thus, we ought to go back to our original respective positions, and proceed with life. We always do, regardless of the importance of the issue."

"If you don't care, then clarify why I'm here at the school."

Charles chuckles, without humor."I don't trust you outside of it. Is that clear enough?"

"I've never pretended to be someone I'm not. I've always been, and will be, a mutant rights activist."

"Mutant superiority terrorist, you mean."

Erik is silent for some time, looking for signs of leniency. Then, "We're not going to agree on this, are we?"

Charles glances up and arches an eyebrow. "Are you surprised? As I said, that's always been the status quo."

"For once, I refuse to accept that. This-you-are too important to me."

Rotating his shoulders to ease the tension in his body after long hours of sitting, Charles then cocks his head. "It's all about you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Do you hear yourself? You refuse. Your feelings are too important to you."

"My feelings for you-you don't understand-" Deeply upset, Erik rises from his seat across Charles' desk.

"And my feelings towards you don't seem to be taken into consideration. You and Ra-Mystique. Of course I'm the one at fault, who doesn't comprehend the truth, wants too much of you, fails you both when you need me the most. Well. I'm done with the guilt." Charles sighs wearily as he pushes away from the desk and reaches for his cane as he stands up. "I'm having dinner with the students. Join us if you wish." He limps to the door.

"You abandoned us!" Erik nearly shouts in desperation at Charles' back.

Charles turns around, rolling his eyes. "Did I? I'm fairly sure that you and Mystique walked out. Several times, if I recall, yet I left the school door open when you two decided you needed sanctuary in the aftermath of perpetrating violence against civilians."

"While you remain cooped up in your dreams, we acted," Erik snarls, nostrils flaring.

Charles smiles ironically. "What would you say are the consequences of your actions?"

"The result is that the humans know that mutants exist and will take a stand."

"The consequence is that humans are aware that mutants can be a threat to their species, and respond accordingly."

"You stood by as our mutant brothers and sisters died in battle."

Charles' leans on his cane, expression simultaneously hard and sorrowful. "You started this war. I wish-I-I can't-I can't be everywhere at once."

They have their backs to each other. Erik has a tight grip on the desk, angry that what he had imagined as a happy affair could have disintegrated into so ugly an argument. He laughs harshly. "You could have fooled me, with your seeming omnipotence."

"Because you are a fool with delusions of grandeur," Charles says coldly. "You value mutantkind only so far as you can fill the rank and file of your army, and care more about interesting genetic makeup than the person living in her blue skin. And she doesn't even recognize the difference." He turns away. At the doorway, he stops for a moment, and says softly, "I neither want nor need your kind of love."


End file.
